The goal of this application is to obtain funds to support the Santa Cruz Developmental Biology Conference which will be held on the Santa Cruz Campus August 8-11 2012. This bi-annual meeting has been held at the University of California Santa Cruz campus since 1992 and it is a major forum for bringing together a diverse spectrum of scientists to present and discuss recent advances in developmental biology. This meeting is unique in being a small (140-180 participants), with an international reputation and abstracts to attend the meeting will be accepted by all Developmental Biologists starting in January/February 2012. As detailed in our application, have planned for considerable participation by graduate students and postdocs by including short talks, posters, and a workshop aimed at career issues. The meeting format is single platform sessions, with two non-overlapping abstract sessions so every participant is engaged in the same topic and activity for the duration of the meeting. The Santa Cruz campus offers a beautiful setting for this meeting, and the housing, meal, and session arrangements encourage significant participant interactions. The session topics will include, Past Present and Future of Developmental Biology, Cell Polarity, Development and Disease, Regeneration and Stem Cells, Morphogenesis and Signaling, Evolution and Development and Neurogenesis and Patterning. Within each session, a range of model organisms used by contemporary Developmental Biologists to address major questions have been chosen. In conclusion, this is a grass roots meeting created de novo every two years by biologists for biologists, and we are thrilled to have the opportunity to plan the meeting entitled 'Innovations in Developmental Biology' for 2012. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Narrative Funds are requested to support the grass roots biannual Santa Cruz Developmental Biology Meeting entitled 'Innovations in Developmental Biology' held at the University of Santa Cruz, Los Angeles August 8-11 2012.